Ein Kompromiss
by isabellaedward
Summary: Das ist ein weiterer Oneshot mit dem pairing Edward/Jacob, also wem das nicht anspricht rate ich davon ab zu lesen. Sonst liest was passiert, wenn Jacob nichts mehr als Edward will


**Ein Kompromiss ****(Jacob & Edward Oneshot)**

"Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann oder?", fragte ich ihn zur Sicherheit.

Er lächelte amüsiert und sah mich von der Seite an.

Es war mir mehr als unangenehm ihm in meinem Auto, direkt neben mir sitzen zu haben.

Dies sollte er ruhig merken.

Allein Jakes hinterlistige Bestechung brachte mich in diese prekäre Situation.

Vor einer Woche passte er mich beim Jagen im Wald ab und wäre fast selbst zu meinem Dinner geworden wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelt hätte.

Schon wegen seiner nicht vorhandenen Vorsicht, hätte ich ihm am liebsten die Kehle durchgebissen.

Er stand halbnackt vor mir und machte keine Anstalten sich fortzubewegen.

Sein Geruch brannte mir in der Nase.

"Was willst du? Bist du jetzt völlig schwachsinnig, mich beim Jagen zu stören?", blaffte ich ihn an, doch ohne jegliche Gegenwehr kam er auf mich zu und blieb kaum einen Meter vor mir stehen.

"Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte er ungewöhnlich sanft.

Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus und ehe ich mich versah strich er mit seinen Daumen über meine Lippen und lief davon.

Doch nicht ohne das er mir gedanklich einen Zeitpunkt und den Ort des Treffens verriet.

So stand ich da, an einen Baum gelehnt an der selben Lichtung auf der ich einst mit Bella im Rasen lag.

Diese schönen Erinnerung verblieben aber nicht allzu lang, denn diesmal kam Jake vollständig bekleidet auf mich zu und setzte sich vor mir ins leicht feuchte Gras.

"Wenn das alles keinen plausiblen Grund hat, sehe ich keinen Grund meine Zeit weiterhin mit dir zu vergeuden.", sagte ich mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn herabsehend.

"Stell dich nicht so an und setz dich.", sagte er zu meiner Überraschung und deutete auf die freie Stelle neben ihm.

Ich gab auf und setzte mich widerwillig, wahrscheinlich war ich einfach zu neugierig um ihn weiterhin anzukeifen.

"Versprich mir, dass du mich ausreden lässt bevor du etwas sagst.", sein ernster Ton und der starre Blick brachte mich dazu nur zu nicken.

Er lehnte sich auf seine Arme und sah in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Ich betrachtete sein Profil und stellte fest, dass er durchaus gut schlecht aussah, wenn man davon absah, dass er ein Monster war.

"Ich weiß jetzt auf wen ich geprägt bin.", sagte er noch immer in den Himmel starrend.

Ich konnte mich schwer zusammenreißen zu fragen wer es denn war, doch einerseits befürchtete ich, dass es Bella sein könnte und andererseits wollte ich ihn nicht mein Versprechen nicht brechen

"Ich wusste selbst nicht, dass so etwas möglich ist und glaub mir es hat mich mindestens genauso überrascht, wie es dich gleich überraschen oder eher schockieren wird.", jetzt sah er mir in die Augen und lächelte schwach.

Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, weil ich beschlossen hatte seine Gedanken für diese Minuten nicht abzuhören, aber es lag eine gewisse Wehmut in seinem sonst so fröhlichen Blick.

"Du bist es Edward.", sagte er dann direkt heraus und verwirrte mich zunächst.

Nun setzte er sich aufrecht drehte sich zu mir um meine Reaktion wohl besser beurteilen zu können.

In erster Linie war es der Schock der mir die Worte nahm, doch etwas Erleichterung, dass es denn nicht Bella war, schwang auch mit.

In den Moment konnte ich einfach nicht abwägen, ob ich froh oder in ernste Depressionen verfallen sollte.

Laut Legende wurde ein Werwolf auf genau eine Person für sein gesamtes Leben geprägt, mit der er ein gemeinsames Leben führen sollte, aber wo passte da er Aspekt von ungleicher Rasse?

"Das ist unmöglich! Wir stammen von zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Rassen ab, dass ist unmöglich!", versuchte ihn ihm etwas verzweifelt klarzumachen.

Sein Blick wurde weich und er rückte ein Stückchen näher, viel zu nah.

"Es ist möglich, es gab nämlich schon mal so einen Fall, aber da es ziemlich lang her ist und sie damals nicht so begeistert davon waren, verbrannte man die beiden um die Familienehre nicht zu beschmutzen.", erzählte er.

"So ein Schwachsinn habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört! Das ganze ist ein dummer Fehler, du irrst dich sicherlich sonst würdest du dich doch außerordentlich von mir angezogen fühlen.", diese Worte schrie ich beinahe und so wütend wie ich war, registrierte ich die unheimliche Nähe zu ihm erst nicht.

Erst als warme Lippen sich auf meine pressten, eine wahnwitzige Hand sich in meinen Nacken krallte und ich sein Gewicht auf meinen Beinen spürte konnte ich reagieren.

Entsetzt und ehrliche Mordgedanken hegend drückte ich ihn von mir und brachte mindestens fünf Meter Abstand zwischen uns beiden.

Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und kurz davor auf ihn loszugehen, dachte ich an Bella, an Carlisle und an alle denen ich mit diesen Mord wehtun oder enttäuschen würde.

"Ich kann es nicht abstellen Edward! ich fühle mehr als nur angezogen von dir, ich will dich immer sehen, dich hören, dich spüren und schmecken! Meinst du mich macht das nicht verrückt, aber ich bin dabei mich damit abzufinden, kannst du dich nicht einfach mit mir arrangieren?", fragte er tatsächlich und trat wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu, was mich instinktiv dazu brachte auszuweichen.

"Arrangieren?! Was genau stellst du dir bitte darunter vor? Glaubst ich würde Bella für dich verlassen, alles aufgeben was wir hatten und glücklich bis in die Ewigkeit mit dir leben? Jacob, wenn dir das Offensichtliche bisher unmißverständlich geblieben ist, dann will ich dich mal aufklären: Ich liebe Bella mehr als mein Leben und würde ihr nie wehtun und schon gar nicht für dich.", aus klarer Wut brachen diese kalten und für ihn wohl schmerzvollen Worte einfach aus mir heraus.

Äußerlich wirkte er unberührt und starr, doch meine plötzliche und überraschende Reue war Beweis genug, dass meine Worte mehr als etwas schmerzlich waren.

Ich sah zu Boden und kehrte ihm nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens den Rücken zu, auf den Weg zurück.

"Ich werde es Bella sagen.", jene Worte zogen sich wiederum mir durch Knochen und Mark.

Allein der Gedanke an ihr erschütterten Ausdruck, ihre Tränen, den Zwiespalt dem sie gegenüber stehen würde, machte mir solche Angst wie selten etwas.

Das einzige was ich jemals wollte seit ich Bella kannte, war sie zu lieben und zu beschützen für immer.

Keine Träne sollte sie vergießen müssen, kein Leid ertragen und schon gar nicht wegen Jacob.

"Nein du sagst es ihr nicht! Du sagst es niemanden hast du verstanden?", befahl ich ihm mit zitternder Stimme noch immer umgewandt.

"Sie hat ein Recht es zu erfahren Edward!", schrie er und ich spürte ihn ganz nah bei mir.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm und blickte ihn direkt in seine braunen Augen.

"Willst du sie weinen sehen? willst du, dass sie wegen dir verletzt ist, nicht mehr klar denken kann und dich höchstwahrscheinlich nie mehr sehen will? Sag mir verdammt noch mal, wie du ihr noch ins Gesicht sehen kannst, wenn sie weiß was los ist. Sag es mir!", ich schnaubte ihn wütend an und mir kochte das Blut in den Adern, "Sie liebt dich und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Sie würde es niemals verkraften, dich zu verlieren oder mich zu teilen. Das kannst du ihr nicht antun, genauso wenig wie ich."

Er senkte den Blick und seufzte betrübt.

Es war ihm klar, dass ich Recht hatte, doch was für Konsequenzen meine Worte hatten konnte ich nicht ahnen.

"Es gibt nur eine Lösung.", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen.

Ich sah ihn verwundert an und wartete auf seine angebliche Lösung, die ich beim besten Willen nicht zusammenführen konnte.

"Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Sie kann nicht ohne dich. Wir teilen uns dich.", eröffnete er als wäre es selbstverständlich in einem Dreieck zu leben.

"Lass den Mist!", blaffte ich ihn an, denn da verstand ich es als einen unpassenden Scherz.

"Das ist kein Mist Edward. Ich meine es ernst und wenn du dagegen bist hast du Pech, denn das ist die einzige Lösung mit der wir alle leben könnten."

"Alle außer mir.", wand ich ein und realisierte allmählich seinen perfiden Plan.

Jake lächelte verschwörerisch, "Dazu werde ich dich schon bringen.", hauchte er an mein Ohr, dass mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper verursachte.

"Außerdem müsste ich dich gemeinhin bestechen, wenn du nicht einwilligst."

"Womit willst du mich denn schon bestechen, reicht es denn nicht , dass du mich furchtbar nervst?", grollte ich und rieb mir die Schläfen.

"Ganz einfach in dem ich dir die Wahl überlasse, entweder du sagst ja zu meinen Plan oder ich sage es Bella, denn im Gegensatz zu dir glaube ich schon, dass sie dies verkraften würde wenn auch nach einiger Zeit."

Ich sah ihn geschockt an und konnte mich nicht länger zusammenreißen.

Ein schneller Schritt und schon stemmte ich ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes haltend gegen den Baum an dem ich eben lehnte und fletschte angsteinflößend die Zähne.

"Das wirst du nicht tun.", der bedrohliche Unterton in meiner Stimme schien ihn aber keineswegs zu beunruhigen.

"Du bist zum anbeißen wenn du so wütend bist.", hauchte er doch wahrhaftig und brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept.

Ihn amüsierte meine innerer Kampf nur, denn ich rang mit Worten dagegen und Gedanken dafür.

Aber der ausschlaggebende Punkt an Jakes Lösung war Bellas schützendes Unwissen, welches mich schließlich dazu überwand alldem zuzusagen.

An die Auswirkungen dachte ich bisweilen nicht und dies war rückblickend mein größter Fehler.

Nach einigen Lügen und Ausreden hatten Jake und ich es geschafft aus Forks zu fahren um wie Jake es nannte, einen 'schönen Ausflug' zu machen.

Mit Händen und Füßen hatte ich mich gewehrt, als er diese absurde Idee vorschlug, doch sein ständiges erinnern an unseren Kompromiss band mir Handschellen um.

"Wo genau willst du, dass wir fahren?", fragte ich ihn, als mich sein ununterbrochenes starren nervte.

"Es ist eine kleine abgelegene Hütte in der nähe von La Push, dort kommt fast keiner hin.", erzählte er wobei ich schwören konnte seine Augen anzüglich blitzen zu sehen.

Das Gefühl auf irgendetwas gefasst zu sein, machte mir Unbehagen, wer konnte schon wissen was sich ein Wolf in den Kopf setzte.

Seine Gedanken zu schweifen vermied absichtlich, zu intim waren die Bilder die ich von ihm und mir sah.

"Kannst du deine Hormone wenigstens etwas im Zaum halten!", beschwerte ich mich.

"Sorry, aber bei dem Anblick leider nicht.", er leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen und starrte mich wieder an, als wäre ich ein rohes Stück Fleisch und genauso fühlte ich mich auch.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und dachte an die Wegbeschreibung die er mir vor Beginn der Fahrt erklärt hatte.

Als eine wirklich kleine Holzhütte zwischen den Tannen zu sehen war, staunte ich nicht schlecht, denn von dieser hatte ich bisher nie gehört.

"Wem gehört sie eigentlich?"

"Sie gehört mir.", sagte er fröhlich während er sich abschnallte und ausstieg.

"Natürlich, wie konnte mir dies entgehen, schließlich hat jeder Hund eine Hundehütte.", entgegnete ich ihm wenig beeindruckt.

Gleichzeitig regte es mich auf, dass jegliche Beleidigung von mir wie ein Fausthieb an ihm vorbeiging.

Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen mir in jeder Lage nah zu sein, sodass er urplötzlich meine Hand griff und mich hinter sich herzog.

Seine warme, große Hand umhüllte meine fast komplett, es fühlte sich ungewohnt an.

"Ich zeig dir mal meine Hundehütte von innen, sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus wie du wahrscheinlich glaubst.", meinte er als er die Tür aufschloss, meine Hand fortwährend in seiner haltend.

Er hatte nicht übertrieben, denn statt eines schäbigen Innenleben wie ich es erwartet hatte, dominierte die Farbe Grün und brachte Wärme in die Wände.

Fenster waren liebevoll dekoriert, kleine Lämpchen erleuchteten die Ecken und im englischen Stil gehaltene Möbel, ließen die Hütte alles andere als schäbig wirken.

Er stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor mich und fragte, "Na, was meinst du, hälst du es eine Woche hier aus?", er legte seinen Kopf schief und lächelte erwartungsvoll.

Ich warf meinen Koffer zu Boden und hängte meinen Mantel an die Garderobe.

"Mal sehen.", war das Einzige was ich auf diese Frage erwidern konnte ohne ihm weitere Hoffnungen zu machen oder ihn zu verstimmen, worauf ich deshalb keine Lust hatte, weil ich einen fröhlichen Jake gegenüber dem wütenden doch bevorzugte.

Während Jake unsere Koffer nach oben trug sah ich mich im gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer um.

"Eine Woche.", seufzte ich zu mir selbst.

Mein Blick schweifte den zahlreichen Bildern die auf dem Kaminsims reihten.

Lachende Kinder, stolze Väter mit ihren Söhnen und Gruppenfotos von diversen strahlenden Teenagern sahen mich an.

Ich musste kurz schmunzeln als mir ein von Kopf bis Fuß nasser Jacob, mit Tränen in den Augen entgegen blickte.

"Da konnte ich noch nicht schwimmen und wurde von meinen Freunden ins kalte Wasser geworfen.", flüsterte Jake, der sich von hinten an mich angeschlichen hatte und nun die Armen um mich schlang.

"Mhh du riechst so gut.", schwärmte er als er seine Nase in meine Haare steckte und genießerisch die Augen schloss.

Ich drückte ihn noch geduldig von mir und sah ihn tadelnd an.

"Das beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.", erinnerte ich ihn säuerlich, doch so richtig überzeugen tat ihn das nicht.

"Lass mich dich vom Gegenteil überzeugen Edward, du würdest es nicht bereuen.", sicherte er mir von seiner Sache ziemlich überzeugt.

"Ich liebe sie Jake.", machte ich ihm klar, dem musste ich kein Nachdruck verliehen werden, denn die Worte sagten alles.

"Und ich liebe dich. So sehr, dass ich mich jederzeit auf dich stürzen könnte, aber es doch nicht tue. Ich will dich,... aber nicht mit Gewalt."

Das erste Mal brachte er mich dazu mich in ihn hineinzuversetzen und er tat mir leid.

Nein, es tat mir leid ihm seine Wünsche nie erfüllen zu können.

Ich kam mir unerwartet jämmerlich vor.

"Jake,... Ich,... -", setzte ich an ohne wirklich zu wissen was ich sagen sollte.

"Hör auf, ich will nicht von dir bemitleidet werden.", sprach er stur und setzte sich auf die breite Couch.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm.

Er schnappte sich die langen Streichhölzer die auf dem kleinen Tisch vor uns lagen und zündete das morsche Holz im Kamin an.

Danach setzte er sich wieder neben mich und streckte eine Arm um meine Schulter aus.

"Alter Filmtrick.", sagte ich, amüsiert von seinen offensichtlichen Annäherungsversuchen.

"Klappt immer.", meinte er und strich nebenbei sachte durch mein Haar.

Ich ließ es einfach zu, ihm jedes Mal von sich zu stoßen war eh nutzlos.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss ich die Augen und ließ mich von seinen sanften Streicheleinheiten beruhigen.

Diesen Augenblick nutzte Jake natürlich aus um näher zu rücken.

Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem an meiner Halsbeuge und erstarrte zunächst, ließ meine Augen jedoch geschlossen.

Warme Lippen küssten meine marmorne Haut federleicht und wanderten immer weiter nach oben.

Ich konnte sein rasendes Herz klopfen hören, sowie die Hitze seines Körpers die begann mich zu wärmen.

Ein wohliges Knurren entfuhr ihm als er an mein Ohrläppchen knabberte und seine Zunge meine Ohrmuschel nachfuhr.

Ich ließ alles zu ohne ihn anzusehen.

Ich zwang mich an Bella zu denken, mir sie an seiner Stelle vorzustellen, doch es gelang mir nicht.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und blendete alle Sorgen, alle Personen und mein Gewissen aus.

Nur ein einziges mal, schwor ich mir.

Seine Küsse wanderten über meine Wange zu meinen Lippen.

Diesmal war es anders, er überraschte mich nicht.

Er umschloss mein Gesicht mit seinen warmen Händen und drückte seine heißen Lippen auf meine kalten.

Es war so anders als mit Bella, so,... ungewohnt zügellos.

Fast nervös umschlossen seine Lippen meine und versuchten eine Initiative meinerseits zu erzeugen.

Ich tat ihm den Gefallen.

Kaum merklich öffnete ich den Mund und gab ihm den Eintritt wonach er sich so sehnte.

Das entfachte eine solche Leidenschaft die ich nicht erwartet hätte.

Er glitt auf meinen Schoß und küsste mich so voller Lust wie keiner zuvor es getan hatte.

Unsere Lippen verschmolzen miteinander und führten einen heißkalten Kampf um die Oberhand.

Die menschliche Not des Atmens, die ich nicht weiter beachten musste, war der einzige Grund der ihn kurzerhand von meinen Lippen trennte.

Sich davon aber nicht abhalten lassend, fingen seine Hände an auf Erkundungsreise zu gehen während er sich an mich drückte.

Die Verblüffung spiegelte sich in meinem Gesicht als ich die beträchtliche Beule an meinen Bauch drücken spürte und ich die Augen aufreißen musste.

"Jake, -", er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf meine geschwollenen Lippen und brachte mich abrupt zum Schweigen.

"Ich werde nichts machen was du nicht willst. Lass dich einmal fallen Edward.", flüsterte er und küsste meine Hand die ich gegen seine Brust gestemmt hatte um ihn aufzuhalten.

Seine Worte beruhigten mich auf eine sanfte Weise und ich glaubte ihm.

Da wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass er es geschafft hatte, er hat mich dazu gebracht mich gern fallen zu lassen.

Ich tat es nicht mehr nur ihm zu liebe, ich wollte es selbst.

Ich wollte ihn.

Als er mein stilles Einverständnis zur Kenntnis nahm lächelte er glücklich und umarmte mich.

"Ich danke dir du heißer Eisklotz.", säuselte er mir ins Ohr und ich lachte auf.

Sein freudestrahlendes Gesicht wich schnell dem eines hungrigen Liebhabers.

"Sag mir wenn ich zu weit gehe.", sagte er wobei seine Lippe meine Wange streifte, denn er war keine fünf Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt.

Ich nickte und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Seine Lippen waren vom leidenschaftlichen Küssen geschwollen und gerötet, sowie seine Wangen in denen das Blut kochte.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich vor lodernder Begierde und seine Augen glänzten leicht lustverhangen, dass sichtbarste Merkmal unseres kleinen Abenteuers war aber das unermessliche Glück, welches sich in seinem ganzen Anblick wiederspiegelte.

Dieses Glück berührte mich.

"Lass uns nach oben gehen.", schlug er dann vor nachdem er von meinem Schoß sprang und meine Hand nahm.

"Von mir aus.", ich ließ mich von ihm führen und landete schlussendlich in dem wie ich bemerkte einzigen Schlafzimmer mit großen Himmelbett.

"Ist das das einzige Schlafzimmer?", fragte ich ihn und erhielt zunächst nur ein laszives Grinsen.

"Das macht dir doch nichts aus oder?"

Ich belies es dabei diese Frage nicht zu beantworten und sah aus dem Fenster.

Die Dämmerung brach herein.

Jake saß bereits auf dem riesigen Bett und wartete auf mich.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und begann mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wobei er mir wieder zuvor kam.

"Lass mich das machen.", flüsterte er und ich ließ meine Hände sinken als er auf mich zukam und mir geradewegs in die Augen sah.

Sehr langsam knöpfte er einen nach dem anderen auf und strich nicht versehentlich mit seinen Fingern gegen meine kühle Brust.

'Du bist wunderschön', dachte er während er mein Hemd von den Schultern strich und meine Brust entblößte.

"Dankeschön", sagte ich lächelnd.

Er sah mir wieder in die Augen, nachdem er sich an meine Fähigkeit erinnerte.

Gleich nachdem schlüpfte er aus sein eigenen Shirt und zeigte seine vor Kraft strotzende Brust.

"Gefällt dir denn auch was du siehst?", fragte er neugierig.

Schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht was ihn verwegener machte als er so schon war.

Er war durchaus ein ziemlich attraktiver Kerl, aber er war nun mal ein Kerl, es war alles so fremd und bekannt zugleich.

Mein zögern spornte ihn aber anscheinend nur an.

"Ich werde dich schon überzeugen, mit allen Mitteln.", hauchte er mir dann herausfordernd ins Ohr.

Er nahm wieder besitz von meinen Lippen und drückte mich unverwandt gegen die Tür, sein fortdauernd erregtes Glied rieb sich an meinem als er ein Bein zwischen meines drängte.

"Du bist unersättlich Jake.", sprach ich in seinen Atempausen, woraufhin er gierig schaute.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, du bist halt unwiderstehlich.", hauchte er nach Atem ringend.

Ruckartig packte er mich an meinem Hintern und stemmte mich hoch, damit er mich gleich zum Bett tragen konnte ohne sich von mir zu lösen.

Obwohl ich nicht leicht war, setzte er mich sanft wie ein Baby auf dem Bett ab.

Seine Hände wanderten an meinen Seiten abwärts und seine Lippen folgten ihnen am Hals entlang, über meine Brust, wobei er zart in meine Brustwarze biss, bis er meinem Bauchnabel vollste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Hierbei durchfuhr mich ein angenehmer Schauer und ich gab mich ihm vollends hin.

Er schien genau zu wissen was er tat um mich ebenfalls zu erregen.

So ein Gefühl der Hingabe hatte ich noch nie durchlebt, wie auch, es war mir nie möglich mich gänzlich zu entspannen ohne, dass ich jemanden wehtat.

Meine eigenen Gedanken schockierten mich.

Hatte ich doch eben tatsächlich Bella mit irgendjemanden ersetzt, bei dem ich mich nicht gehen lassen konnte!

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah an mir herab.

Die unübersehbare und nicht zu unterdrückende Beule die gegen meine viel zu enge Hose drückte war das klare Zeichen meiner Schwäche.

Meine Schwäche die mit seinen Zähnen gerade geschickt meinen Reißverschluss aufzog und mit zerreißender Langsamkeit die störende Hose von meinen Beinen riss.

Er hob den Kopf und sah mir direkt in die Augen.

Dann kam er wieder hoch und lag nun seitlich auf mir, sein Bein welches meine Erregung strich verursachte ein anregendes ziehen zwischen meinen Lenden.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ehrlich besorgt und strich eine Strähne aus meinen Gesicht.

"Es ist mehr als in Ordnung.", antwortete ich ihm, wobei er das unterdrückte Seufzen in meiner Stimme nicht überhörte.

"Sie wird es niemals erfahren.", beschwichtigte er und streichelte meine kalte Brust mit seinen erhitzten Händen.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl wenn seine Hitze auf meine Kälte traf.

Wir waren das Gegenteil des anderen und doch zogen wir uns an, wie absurd konnte das Leben sein?

Weshalb verfall ich immerzu der Sünde?

Fragen mit denen ich mich nicht beschäftigen wollte, kamen mir in den Sinn.

Deren Antwort verlor sich in seinen Haselnussbraunen Augen.

"Ich weiß,... und jetzt küss mich.", befahl ich und ergriff das erste mal selbst Initiative indem ich ihm seine Hose einfach vom Leib riss.

"Das gefällt mir.", raunte Jake als ich mich auf ihn befand und wie von selbst anfing mich an ihm zu reiben.

"Edwaaard", stöhnte er unter mir und krallte sich ins Kissen.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und hörte auf bevor es uns überkam.

Ein enttäuschter Wolf blickte mich an entschied den Spaß wieder umzudrehen bevor ich es mir noch anders überlegen konnte.

"Du kannst uns doch nicht geil machen und mitten drin aufhören!", raunte er verführerisch, "Deine Selbstbeherrschung kannst du jetzt ablegen, ich halte so einiges aus, auch den heißesten Blutsauger .", ich lachte über seine Worte, die er doch für jeden Moment parat hatte.

Er beugte sich zu mir runter und zog mich in das Feuer eines heißblütigen Kusses, an dem ich mich bereitwillig verbrannte.

Fließend glitt seine Hand währenddessen zum Bund meiner Shorts und schlich sich darunter.

Ich bäumte auf vor entflammter Lust, als seine warme Hand mein pochendes Glied umfasste.

"Jaaake", stöhnte ich auf und schlang meine Arme um ihn, nur um ihn näher an mich zu drücken.

Kalter Schweiß rann mein Rücken runter und mein Atem wurde stoßweise, denn nun bearbeitete sein geschickter Mund nicht mehr meine Lippen sondern brachten mich zu absoluten Ekstase in unteren Regionen.

Ich wand mich in der Decke und versuchte mein Verlangen im Zaum zu halten, vergeblich.

Seine Zunge leckte meinen Schaft entlag und er küsste den ersten Lusttropfen fort, während seine Hand mich mit ihrer auf und ab Bewegungen um den Verstand brachte.

Ein bisweilen unbekanntes Hochgefühl überkam mich wie ein heißkalter Schauer.

Ich spannte mich ein letztes Mal und kam nachdem er an meinem Glied saugte, mit lautem Stöhnen in seiner Mundhöhle.

Ich lag vollkommen atemlos und entkräftet wie selten, mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor ihm.

Nicht mal, dass er bei meinem Anblick zufrieden lächelte bemerkte ich.

Erst als er etwas sagte tauchte ich aus dem Nebel der Vollkommenheit wieder heraus und sah ihm mit verklärtem Blick an.

"Honigsüß."

THE END


End file.
